Timeline of Dynasties
Dynasties takes place over 3500 years. The time is marked by "BR" or "AR", meaning "Before Reformation" and "After Reformation", referring to the Lithuan Reformation that saw the Kingdom of Lithua be transformed into the Council of Lithuan Houses after the Tidal Plague. Age Before Ages The Beginning God creates The Realm. He forms the regular cycles, day and night. He creates two races of Demigods to hold dominion over the Realm: The Lux to watch over the day, and the Olvox to watch over the night. The Lux create the Gaurmac; wise Giants who specialise in philosophy. The Olvox create the Gorthmag, larger Giants who specialise in strength and courage. The two races of giants are united and form a Kingdom in the Forgotten Land. All of God's creation praises him and the Giants call him 'Iyam' First Age <2,500 BR The leader of the Olvox, Kodoth, misinterprets Iyam's design of the Olvox as watchers of the night as clear favouritism of the Lux. He becomes jealous of the Lux and begins a war in the spiritual realm. A Lux named Uhar destroys an Olvox named Endil. After destroying the spirit of a Lux named Hapet, Kodoth realises the mistake he made. He tries to order his Olvox to stop fighting, but the demigods are deep in their bloodlust for each other. He calls upon Iyam to stop the war. Iyam comes to Kodoth and forgives him, but shows him how the death of Hapet and Endil has opened up dark spiritual doors for the Giants. In the void created by Hapet's death, the Gaurmac lose some of their wisdom and in the wake of Endil's death, the Gorthmag Giants become hungry for war. Iyam tells Kodoth that everything he has caused to happen must take place. He charges Kodoth to bring his creation back to him by being the balance of the spiritual influences of the rebellious Lux and the Olvox in the Realm. Kodoth accepts the charge and is formed into a Great Demigod. Iyam shuts off the Realm's connection to him. No one enters the Realm, and no one leaves it until Kodoth's mission is complete. The Gorthmag capture Gaurmac scientists and force them to grow hideous monsters such as the Ettin as a new and stronger form of Giant. Some of the experiments fail, however, and Ogres are created. The Giants war against one another. The conflict is bloody and, although the Gorthmag have superior strength, the Gaurmac use their cunning and strategy to defeat them. Eventually, the leader of the Gaurmac, Dathron, and the leader of the Gorthmag, Fesgar, come to a peace agreement. The land returns to peace, but is battered by the war. The Giants decide to breed a lesser race, Man, to use as slave labour to rebuild their land. Second Age 2,500 BR * Fesgar realises that his nation is all but spent and that his kingdom will not last for much longer. He sends a group of giants led by Gesgar, Fesgar's son, to hunt for a new land to settle. There are all forms of Giants with Gesgar, including humans used for slave labour. They become the first beings to settle a new Island, far from their homeland, having been shipwrecked there by a storm. The Giant Kingdom is founded there and the city of Scurthaur is built. 2,397 BR * Gesgar dies and is named "The First." He is succeeded by his son Guthar 2,283 BR * Guthar rules with a proud and uncompromising tone. He dies and is named "The Strict." He is succeeded by his son Garas. 2,270 BR * Garas relaxes some of the human slavery laws and allows the Ettin to build the Tower of Ort-Hod, named after the Ettin leader at the time. 2,263 BR * Garas allows for the Ogres to build the Tower of Harnas, named after the Ogre leader at the time. 2,178 BR * Garas dies and is named "The Just." He is replaced by his son Baras 2,046 BR * Baras forms a more egalitarian society for the giants, but keeps the humans in chains. He rules for 132 years, the longest of any monarch and dies. He is named "The Populist" after his death. He is replaced by his son Jareth. 2,036 BR * Jareth commissions the construction of the fortress of Archator. 2,035 BR * Jareth discovers the Isle of Iranos and builds the Tower of Iranos in the centre as his personal abode. 2,034 BR * Jareth's Ettin generals launch a campaign against the south of the land, which is crawling with giant spiders named Arachnors. Despite Jareth's orders to not invade the south, their campaign fails and many Ettin are slaughtered. Jareth borders off the south and names the wall Ettin's Folly. 2,007 BR * The fortress of Archator is completed. 1,936 BR * Jareth dies and is named "The Wise." His son Jazet becomes king. 1,909 BR * Jazet becomes a lazy and foolish king and so the leader of the Ettin, Udek and Udar, leads an uprising against him. They capture and behead him before the entire population of Scurthaur, in what becomes known as the Great Deposing. Jazet's rule is the shortest of all the Giants and he is named "The Idle" after his death. Jazet's son Kazeg is too young to take the throne, so Udek and Udar take the throne, becoming the only Ettin to rule the Giant Kingdom. 1,902 BR * Udek and Udar rule for 7 tense years, during which a cold war takes place between the Ettin and the Gorthmag. Kazeg is handed the throne by Udek and Uzar. The Ettin are furious and terrified at what the young king will do to them for their treachary, however, Kazeg does not hold the death of his father against them. The land returns to peace. 1,806 BR * Kazeg dies and is named "The Forgiving." His son Krathor takes the throne 1,688 BR * Krathor dies and is named "The Strong." His son Klathur becomes king. 1,576 BR * Klathur dies and is named "The Indomitable." His son Klatur replaces him. 1,479 BR * Klatur dies and is named "The Hardened." His son Glamur ascends to kingship. 1,391 BR * Glamur dies and is named "The Illustrious." His son Glam receives the crown. Third Age 1,390 BR * The Gaurmac Giants begin to take pity of the human race and seek to liberate them. An insurrection attempt takes place where Makod, leader of the Gaurmac Giants is killed, leaving his brother Aziril as the leader of the Gaurmac. King Glam, banishes the Gaurmac race from the Giant Kingdom. His Ettin advisors, Xenn and Xorr, convinces him to banish Man alongside the Gaurmac, however they have a secret agenda on the orders of the Ettin leader Rhazhor to weaken the Kingdom's army and make it susceptible to a coup, which they do by manipulating Glam into banishing the Gaurmac giants as well. The seven leaders of Man, Lort, Sken, Priek, Derdullian, Illius and Hadran lead both the Gaurmac and Man away from the Giant Kingdom and into the continent of Lithua. 1,389 BR * The group led by the three leaders of Man arrive in Lithua. Aziril and the Gaurmac bid farewell to Man and travel further West to the Gorlands where they found their own kingdom. Man splits up to colonise the rest of the land. Some head north and some head south, with others remaining in the middle of the country where they first arrived. Book of Families ''' '''1,388 BR * The Whitemavens tribe is founded in Norrland by the Norrish Men. It is the first tribe of men. * Priek dies, leaving his family to his son, Pithor. He meets a family of gingers known as the Steel-Drivers, which is led by Lort. The two families are attacked by men under the command of Hadir, son of Hadran, who commands the Greenlords tribe, the first Mittish tribe. The two families stand together and defeat the attackers, but Lort is killed, leaving the family to his son Lorm. Pithor's family spend the night at the Steel-Driver's hut where they are besieged by wild boars. Pithor exits the house and slays ten of the boars, earning himself and his family the name "Ten-Boars". Lorm agrees to assist Pithor in building a united tribe to defend themselves against the Greenlords 1,387 - 1383 BR * The three largest Surrish tribes are founded; the Calivantus, the Hyroki and the Lagerni. 1,382 BR ''' * The Steel-Drivers and the Ten-Boars are joined by a family led by Skuun Two-Arrow, the son of the late Sken. The Westerkin tribe is founded by the three families. * Hadir, who had taken the name "Thorn-Bane" comes to the tribe and threatens to take their land. The War for the Green begins between the Greenlords and the Westerkin. '''1,381 BR * Hadran challenges Pithor to single combat during the Battle for the Green. Pithor defeats Hadran and the Greenlords hail him as their new leader. Pithor combines the two tribes and forms the Westerlords, ending the conflict and becoming the first Grand Eldar. The town of Hadran's Folly is founded and Luna Skeldiver replaces Lorm as the leader of their house after his death. The Thorn-Banes are welcomed but are kept under watchful eye by the other families, leading to tensions. * The Gorthmag Giants introduce the religion of Al'mahor to the Giant Kingdom, much to the behest of the irreligious Ettin. [[First Book of Tribes|'First Book of Tribes']] 1,368 BR * A family of Westerlord sorcerers, led by Fenir of the Thorn-Bane family, attempt to overthrow Pithor as the leader of the Westerlords. He defeats them and beheads Fenir in front of his seven sons. He banishes the sons to the Nomad Isles, which becomes renamed the Isles of the Seven Sons. The sons establish a sorcerous cult known as the Darkborns. With little resources, the Darkborn brothers squabble amongst themselves, just as Pithor wanted. Tensions between the families continue to rise. 1,310 BR * The Ettin rebellion takes place and the Gorthmag Giants are driven out of their ancestral homes and exiled from the Giant Kingdom. * Travelling across the Spur, the Giants discover the Westerlords. By this time they had built many towns across the lands they called the Green Country. As they travel, they pass many villages such as Greybane, Old Hamlet and Hadran's Folly has become their new capital. * The king of the Gorthmag, Ixaril, meets the Grand Eldar of the Westerlords, Ethor Tenebore, son of Pithor. The name "Ten-Boars" had been corrupted to "Tenebore". The name "Steel-Driver" had been corrupted to "Skeldiver", "Two-Arrow had been corrupted to "Tarrow" and "Thorn-Bane" had been corrupted to "Thronban". All four families govern the tribe, which had grown enormously since the War for the Green. * Ethor Tenebore is advised by Vorne Skeldiver, Junn Tarrow and Hadir Thronban sons of Lorm, Skuun and Hadran. The Giant king tells Ethor of the Ettin and the dangers the creatures posed to both their races. Ethor, eager to further relations with the Gorthmag as well as defend his territory from the Ettin, tasks his people with building a large wall at the tip of The Spur to block the Ettin from crossing into his lands. With the help of the Gorthmag giants, the task is completed in just over a month, becoming named the Gates of Karlod, named after Ixaril's late advisor who was murdered by Rhazhor, who had since become the new King of the Giants. A fragile peace is established as the Gorthmag Giants settle into Westerlord society. 1,287 BR * The Gaurmac Kingdom collapses due to a plague. The Gaurmac Giants are believed to have gone extinct. 1,103 BR * A Majik-wielder from the Greenhills named Rengar has four children; Farthan, Dunari, Granus and Ellina. 1,083 BR ' * The Ettin Dynasty spreads across all of Thaniria, avoiding the Aranelous due to the massive spiders that lurked there. They travel across the Spur and begin the Ettin Invasion of Mittland, attacking and destroying the Gates of Karlod. The Gorthmag giants stand with the Westerlords in defeding their territory, but the Ettin rampage further West, destroying the towns of Old Hamlet and Greybane. * Grental, the great, great grandson Ethor, after Etol, and Ental, rallies the Westerlords, Gorthmag giants and the Whitemavens into fighting back against the Ettin. He is assisted by Varithorn Skeldiver, Jayne Tarrow and Hydir Thronban. Even with the united power of all these factions, the Ettin Dynasty proves too powerful to defeat. However, the Ogres, vying for the Ettin's power, betray them and cause their forces to collapse. The Ettin armies are defeated during the Clash of Men and Giants. The Westerlords travel East, destroying the Ettin fortress of Archator and driving them out of the towers of Orthod, Harnas and Iranos. The Ettin capital, Scurthaur was left in ruins and the Ogres were most likely hunted to extinction. The Ettin did survive, but in very few numbers, fleeing into the Blackwood, which would be renamed by the Westerlords as the Forest of Giants. * For the part they played in defeating the Ettin, the Gorthmag Giants are rewarded by the Westerlords by allowing them to keep all of Thaniria as their own. But the Gorthmag Giants, however grateful, are too few in number to raise a second Giant Kingdom and so what remains of their race travels into The Spine, the mountain range of Thaniria where they establish a series of Hill Tribes. 'Second Book of Tribes 1,082 BR ' * With the war finally over, the Westerlords set about rebuilding their tribe. The town of Hadran's Folly is expanded and refurbished with stone and metal, becoming renamed the Keep of Man. With their civilisation rebuilt, they began to expand further into the Green Country under the continued leadership of Grental. '''1,081 BR ' * A Westerlords expedition party is captured by the Calivantus tribe. Although Grental attempts to negotiate their return, the savage Calivantus flay the expedition team and put their bodies up on display on their borders. Infuriated, Grental wishes to go to war against the tribe, but his armies are too weakened by the Ettin Invasion. He officially declares that the Calivantus are the sworn enemies of the Westerlords, staring decades of hostilities between the two tribes. '''1,073 BR * Grental passes away, his son, Galom, becomes the next Grand Eldar of the Westerlords. 1,072 - 1,040 BR * Galom's attempts to amend relations with the Calivantus, being able to pardon a Surrish warlord named Korin who was exiled from the South along with his family after speaking out against the flaying of the expedition team, much to the dismay of Hytyr Thronban. The pardoned warlord takes his people to Hammerhead Isle where they set up a fishing village. * The Westerlords territory spreads across Mittland. * Ellina and her brothers betrays her father, and kills him. As she and her brothers travel south they discover entire forests chopped down by the Westerlords. Ellina wishes to destroy the Westerlords for decimating the lands but her brothers refuse to help her. She fights them and teleports away, beginning her plans to destroy the Mittish men. 1,039 BR * Hytyr is manipulated by Ellina, who takes the name "Queen of the Beasts" into murdering Galom in his sleep, along with his family. Hytyr, a ruthless tactician, saw Galom's pushes for peace with the Surrish tribes as a sign of weakness. His father, Hydir, was among those who were executed by the Calivantus. And he saw Tyr's peace negotiations as a personal insult. Galom's son, Malcolm Tenebore, along with his other advisors, Halas Skeldiver, and Jorr Tarrow lead an army against Hytyr, who had barricaded himself in the keep of man along with his family and his loyal troops. However, Ellina comes to Hytyr's assistance and brought with her an army of monsters and her children: Not her real children of course, but unnatural and immortal monstrosities of her own creation that represented the Four Keystones of Existance; life, death, lies and truth: Jack, a man with the ability to bring life to death, Galamis, a witch who could craft the deadliest of potions, Anna, a manipulative, lying shapeshifter, Varadem, a charismatic man with the ability to find out any truth just by looking at someone. * Malcolm, Halas and Jorr lead their troops into battle against Hytyr, beginning the Beast War, but the armies of the Queen turn out to be far too strong and so the three men order a retreat. They cross the Spur and into Thaniria, barely escaping the clutches of the Queen and Hytyr. Hytyr takes the throne of the Westerlords for himself and begins his plans to bring war to the Calivantus. * Exiled into Thaniria, Malcolm, Halas and Jorr have their surviving troops take refuge in the ruined remains of the Ettin fortress Archator. There they meet an old Gorthmag giant named Lortg. The men tell the old giant what had happened and Lortg and his giant followers assist them in making potions to combat the Queen's armies. 1,038 BR * Hytyr wishes to begin his campaign against the Surrish people, however, he knows that he cannot leave the Keep of Man undefended with the threat of Galom's son in the East. The Queen manipulates him into sending his armies to kill them. He does so and leads his forces East. There they find Malcolm, Halas and Jorr in Archator, which had been rebuild and fortified. Hytyr's forces laid siege to the fortress, but are defeated by Lortg's potions. Hydir ans his army surrenders to Malcolm and becomes his prisoner. * The Queen of Beasts seizes her opportunity to take the throne. She kills Hytyr's family and her children enslave the Westerlords. Her children become known as the Unrightful Heirs. * Malcolm informs Hytyr of his family's death. Greifstricken at their deaths, Hytyr asks to assist his captors in destroying the Queen. * Hytyr, Malcolm, Halas, Jorr and a few others sneak into the Keep of Man. They use Lortg's potions to weaken the Unrightul Heirs and drive them from the stronghold. The Queen flees from the battle, abandoning her children and taking refuge in a region of Norrland known as The Untamed. Malcolm's armies storm the fortress and destroy the Queen's army of beasts, retaking the keep. * The Queen's children, free from their mother's hold, also flee the battle. They travel to the four corners of the realm to hide (Jack to Aranelous, Anna to the Isle of Cordose, Galamis to the Isle of Iranos and Varadem to Hammerhead Isle. * Malcolm banishes Hytyr for his father's murder. Hytyr leaves without question. He travels into Thaniria where he discovers a group of Hyroki Surrish men who had migrated to Thaniria and founded a tribe known as the Ultor. Hytyr joins the tribe. Malcolm becomes the rightful Grand Eldar of the Westerlords and Halas' son Hobran becomes Lord of Archator after his father's death during the battle. Jorr becomes Lord of the Gates of Karlod. * Ellina is met by a Norrman sorcerer named Alfrus Carthamyr. Ellina threatens his family and the two duel with Majik. Although Alfrus is mortally wounded, he uses the last of his power to trap Ellina in ice. Book of Regression ''' '''1,007 BR * Malcolm dies and the throne passes to his daughter Marron, the first Grand Lady. 981 * Marron dies and is succeeded by Mordran 949 BR * Mordan dies and is succeeded by Mordrus 944 BR * The Calivantus, once again a threat, claim that all of Lithua is their own and begin attacking villages near The Divide. Mordus takes his army and attacks the Calivantus. 942 BR * Mordrus wipes the Calivantus out completely. He alone kills over 1000 tribesmen in the Slaughter of Sardi Basin. About one-thousand of them survive and travel East across the Soulful Cape to Thaniria. There they find the Ultor, now a massive army twenty-thousand strong, built from exiles and criminals. The Calivantus join the Utlor. * Jhorrus, a descendant of Hytyr leads a massive Ultor Invasion of Lithua. They capture the Keep of Man. Mordrus rallies his men against the Ultor during the Battle for Lordsland. Mordrus is killed and his army is defeated. The Ultor claim all of Lithua and the Westerlords collapse. Mordrus' son Malcolm II, along with Helena Skeldiver and Barly Tarrow, leads his men into Norrland where the Whitemavens provide them with refuge from the Ultor. Mittland is reduced to anarchy in what becomes known as the Year Without Law. Book of Reconquest ''' '''941 BR * Malcolm discovers the Queen of Beasts frozen in the ice. He and his men brainstorm a plan to manipulate her into fighting for them. They dress up like the Ultor and free her from the ice. They tell her that the "Westerlords" are tyrannical and causing great suffering. The Queen builds a new army of beasts and leads Malcolm, his men and the Whitemavens in defeating the Ultor. Jhorrus Thronban is killed, ending the Thronban dynasty. * Malclom stabs the Queen in the back. Her death frees all her beasts from her control and the Keep of Man falls back into the hands of the rightful ruler of the continent. * Malcolm founds the Kingdom of Lithua and unites both Mittland and Surrland under his banner. Norrland remains largely independent but still remain strong allies with the throne. Barly Tarrow becomes the rightful Lord of Archator and Helena Skeldiver becomes Lady of Westforge, a new city that is built in the west of Mittland Book of Justice ''' '''761 BR * Varadem, son of the Queen of Beasts, lives in refuge on Hammerhead Isle. The Kingdom of Lithua take over Sarkorin, the village the Surrish warlord founded after his pardon, and rename it Fisherman's Rest. They expand over the Isle and build a prison on the north end of the isle. Varadem observes the prison where petty thieves are lumped in with rapists and murderers. He becomes instilled with an insatiable desire to bring his own version of justice to the realm. He takes the name "Lord of the Marred" and begins his plans to take over Hammerhead Isle. He orchestrates a revolt and takes command of the petty criminals. He orders the execution of the violent criminals and dominates most of the island in a massive attack, but is beaten back by an army of men led by the former mercenary Hark from Fisherman's Rest. He faces down Varadem and kills him in single combat. Hark becomes the regent of Hammerhead Isle. Book of Regicide ''' '''503 BR * The Greenhall Stronghold is built in Caradone by the Kingdom. 240 BR * The Kingdom expands to the Isle of Cordose, founding the city of Cordosus. 223 BR * A descendant of Malcolm II, Harcan, becomes a ruthless tyrant. A rebellion rises against him. 198 BR * A rebel kills Harcan. His son Hercious takes the throne and is just as cruel as his father. 165 BR * Hercious is killed in his sleep by another rebel. His son Henrick takes the throne. He becomes the cruellest of his lineage. He crushes the rebellion with brutal force. The war against the throne becomes known as the Long Regicide. 141 BR * Henrick is killed by the rebels and his son Dendrick takes the throne. Dendrick is a benevolent and kind ruler and wishes to amend for his family's crimes. However, after years of war, the rebellion continues against the crown, wanting the position of king to be removed entirely. Dendrick's forces hold them back and falls in love with a commoner named Jannis. He marries the peasant woman and most of the rebellions stop, however a Norrish sorcerer named Torlin uses trickery to manipulate the remaining rebels and continues the rebellion against the throne for his own gains. First[[First Book of Visitation| Book of Visitation]]' ' 146 BR * Jack, second son of the Queen of Beasts, who had taken refuge in Aranelous, sees the ravaging effects of the rebellion and builds and army of resurrected zealots from the Ultor survivors of the Battle for Lithua, known as the Tide. He wishes to use his abilities for good and bring back those who have been lost. However he is shunned as a warlock and a freak and is cast back to Aranelous with his giant spiders. He tries again and again to show man the way for the next ten years but he is chased out again and again. 136 BR * Jack gives up on trying to help humanity and decides he would be better ruling them as his zealots. He takes command of an army of giant spiders and turns the people he had ressurected into deformed monsters, he travels up Thaniria from Aranelous, cleansing Archator of all humans and resurrecting them as his monstrous zealots. The descendant of Barly, Torlas Tarrow is killed, apparently ending the Tarrow bloodline. * Jack travels into Lithua, determined to finish what his mother started and cleanse the realm of humanity so that he could resurrect them as his followers, bringing peace to the realm. Dendrick uses the small size of the Spur to his advantage and holds back the advancing plague. The creatures slowly push back against the defences and the Green Country becomes overrun with the Tide. Dendrick is killed defending the Keep of Man. * Jannis becomes de facto Queen due to Dendrick's son, Densar, being too young to take the throne and orders the construction of a wall between the Grey Ranges and The Swash. Her army uses the same potions utilised by the Westerlords during the Beast War to stall the Tide's advances. The wall takes too long to build so Jannis asks Torlin and his rebels for assistance. Although they refuse at first, Jannis' men show them a captured Tide monster. Torlin reluctantly agrees to assist Jannis, much to the behest of his men. He uses his sorcerous powers to assist in the construction of the wall. The barrier, known as Tyr's Gate is completed quickly thanks to Torlin and the forces of men stand against an onslaught of Tide during the First Great Flood. The Tide are defeated and retreat on the orders of Jack who sits on the throne of man in the ruined Keep. * The Flood Watch begins. Second Book of Visitation ''' '''121 BR * Densar becomes king. 75 BR * Jannis dies. 59 BR * Densar dies, having reigned for almost 60 years. His son Malsar takes the throne. 43 BR ' * The Second Great Flood occurs. It is a pyrrhic victory for man. The casualties are high and the last Skeldiver, Kallus Skeldiver, is killed, ending the Skeldiver bloodline. Without a leader, the moral and discipline of Tyr's Gate falls. The wall becomes renamed over time into "Tears of Hate" 'Third Book of Visitation ''' '''5 BR * The Third Great Flood takes place and the Tears of Hate fall. The plague spreads throughout Mittland. A man by the name of Venlar, claiming to be a descendant of the Tarrows leads the retreat and gives his life to hold back the tide. He posthumously becomes known as the "Hero of the Gates". 4 BR * Descendant of Jannis and Dendrick named Malcolm III unites all the realms under his banner: giants, Norrish, Mittish, Surrish, even the Darkborns fight for him. The final battle against the Tide takes place at the Mitt-Norr Border on the Icy Plains. The Great Scourging takes place there where a soldier named Nygel Carthamyr, descendant of Alfrus, kills Jack of Aranelous. The Tide, without a leader to order the collective, begins to collapse. Most of the monsters attempt to flee back to the Green Country, but are stopped by an army led by Naveel Armyn, descendant of Hark. The army of men and giants spend the next four years cleansing Anatamor of the plague. Book of Reformation 0 AR * The last of the plague are wiped out. Malcolm III decides to disband the crown and wishes to give individual power to the families of the land. He speaks to the heads of all the most notable families of the land and signs to Lithuan Reformation, founding the Council of Lithuan Houses. * He choses the son of Venlar, Venlayk to become the new Lord of Archator and House Venlar take up residence there (there continue to be quarrels over whether Venlar was truly the descendant of the Tarrows). Nygel Carthamyr is granted Westforge, where House Carthamyr take residence. Malcolm offers the Gates of Karlod to Naveel Armyn, however, Armyn wishes to remain a sovereign ruler of Hammerhead Island. Malcolm accepts and instead hands the Gates to a poor man named Haytham Lockham. House Lockham takes up the Gates while the Armyns rule Hammerhead as an independent kingdom. Malcolm returns to the Keep of Man as the leader of House Tenebore. Houses Vaneri, Panrasus and Norr are also founded. 37 AR * Clan Crow rebels from House Vaneri, forming House Crow and taking the Greenhall Stronghold, renaming it the Black Pyre and becoming a haven for mercenaries. They are led by Graham Crow. Book of Crow 60 AR * A woman named Lyr comes to the Black Pyre and registers as a mercenary. She is harassed by the other House members, including Celdassius Dyne, but is protected by Gratham Crow, son of Graham. She asks for their help to rescue her brother, Myr, who has been captured by House Vaneri. Gratham offers his services to her, inspiring other mercenaries including Celdassius to join her. They travel to their stronghold in Surrland, break Myr out and frame House Panrasus for the escape. When they arrive back at the Black Pyre the mercenaries celebrate, however a rivalry between House Vaneri and Panrasus begins. Gratham Crow wonders of the consequences of his actions in helping Lyr. 77 AR * Sillius Vaneri and Farren Panrasus are killed by an assassin of the Coven Sisterhood, led by Galamis, the first daughter of the Queen of Beasts. They frame House Crow which leads House Vaneri and Panrasus to unite and attack the Black Pyre. Gratham Crow is killed, but are rescued by the Black Riders who take the survivors to the Isles of the Seven Sons where they ask the Darkborns for help in defeating the Coven Sisterhood. They attack the Isle of Iranos and defeat Galamis and the witches, founding House Gratham and naming Cassius Dyne the new Grand Lord of the Island 78 AR * The new leaders of House Vaneri and House Panrasus, Joreth Vaneri and Evie Panrasus fall in love and wed, merging their houses together into House Amicius. They storm and retake the Black Pyre. First Book of Possession 174 AR * Anna, the last of the Queen of Beast's children who had also taken the name Anna Blackthorn is haunted by visions of her long dead family. Her loneliness brings her to the point of wanting revenge against the men who killed her family. She travels out of Cordose and to Surrland where she mind controls Jayd, the Grand Lady of House Amicius. She builds her power and ends up possessing the whole House. The possession corrupts their minds, becoming cold shells of their former selves becoming known as The Lost; a mute, humanoid race of grey-skinned people that are subservient to Anna. 175 AR * Galivasus, Grand Lord of House Gratham and descendant of Cassius, discovers the treachery of Anna and attempts to inform the Council, however his House is not recognised by the Council and his warnings fall on deaf ears. Second Book of Possession 177 AR * The House Amicius army is complete and begins to head north to invade. Galivasus leads an army of House Gratham warriors to defend against the invasion, however, an army sent by the Council intercepts them. Galivasus attempts to argue his point but the army attacks. The House Gratham forces are weakened but are backed up by the arrival of an army of Norrish Men and giants. The Council army surrenders just before the mind-controlled army of House Amicius arrives and attacks the remaining forces. The bloodbath that ensues is colossal, leading to the Divide becoming filled with blood. The giants, using the potions created by Lortg centuries before, use anti-possession potions on the army and free the Surrish people from their hold by Anna. Galivasus personally duels Anna and defeats her. The Surrish people are freed from their hold, however, the corrupt Council decides to erect a wall between Mittland and Surrland. Galivasus returns to House Gratham, disillusioned by the council. Book of Reconstitution ' '180 AR * The New Giant Kingdom is founded in Thaniria. * House Amicius leaves the Council, citing bias and oppression from the other houses. They become the Republic of Surrland. * The leader of House Tenebore, Haydran, scretly marries the leader of House Crow, Galia. * The Lost find they cannot reproduce naturally but possess the ability to convert people to their kind. Initially they begin to forcefully convert the human inhabitants of Cordose under the leadership of the First Forest King. A Lost warrior rebels against him and kills him, becoming the Second Forest King. The humans begin hunting down the Lost, but the Second King wishes peace, unlike his predecessor. He meets with the governor of Cordosus. They negotiate peace but are exiled from the Great Forest and to the Fell Pioneers. Book of Magistrates ''' '''209 AR * The corruption of the Council continues to grow. The leader of House Carthamyr, Salome, is found dead after an apparent suicide. Deborah Carthamyr, Salome's cousin, starts her own investigation after the Council refuses to investigate further. A strange Man in White appears to Deborah and helps her investigate Salome's death. After many months of getting nowhere, the man is discovered to be Salome's secret wife, Athatius, who killed her in order to gain power in the family. However, due to Salome's grandfather, Sartius, still being alive, he inherited the position. Athatius targets Sartius but Deborah kills Athatius in retribution. Book of Venality ''' '''245 AR * A young member of House Lockham, Karus, discovers his mother Kathia is being abused by her husband, Iranus who is the House Eldar for the Council. He also discovers his own fiance, Luma is having an affair with the leader of House Armyn, Desrus. Enraged and disillusioned with the Council's corruption, he travels into the mountains of Thaniria and meets a female Majik-wielder named Ajem who was exiled from Archator for her "curse". The two becomes friends and eventually lovers. 247 AR * Desrus, now married to Luma, sends a scouting party of elite warriors to track down Karus and silence him for good. The hunters, consisting of Grathus, Arkeminen, Ephras and Joab, hunt down Karus. Ajem and Karus fight the hunters and kill Joab, but Ajem's physical body is killed. Karus flees, carrying Ajem's body with him. He is assisted by Ajem's disembodied spirit who causes the cave to collapse on Ephras. Lost and without hope, Karus performs a ritual to open himself up to Majik abilities. His spirit combines with Ajem's, granting Karus incredible strength and power. They hunt down the hunters and kill Grathus in combat. But Arkeminen is revealed to be a Majik-wielder as well and overpowers Karus. He kills him but shows his respects to such a valiant and justified warrior. Karus and Ajem's spirits fuse, forever becoming one with each other. Arkeminen is met by emissaries of Desrus, who is left pondering over his loyalties to the Council. Book of Pioneers ''' '''320 AR * The Fell Pioneers are colonised by an entrepreneur named Henrie Fyst in an attempt to establish a colony free from the corruption of the Council. He establishes a clay mining town named Fontleg. Despite an uneasy relationship with the Lost, he and his crew eventually begin to trade with them. 389 AR * Fyst's grandson Jaymes Fyst, son of Jorge, establishes an Iron works on the Funt Peninsula of Cordose. He campaigns for the Lost to work there for him and wins, allowing the Lost to become recognised as citizens of Clan Fyst. Jaymes redubs the Lost as the "Found". Book of Cessation ''' '''1,038 AR * A House Gratham messenger is executed by the Council after attempting to warn about the increasing number of instances of Wyrms his house have had to fight off. Barthizan, descendant of Haydran and Galia has enough of the council's corruption and formally reveals to the council of the merge between House Tenebore and House Crow. Only the Republic of Surrland stand with them against the Council and they are driven into Thaniria, reversing the exile that occurred more than 2,300 years prior. The Lithuan War begins. 1,040 AR * The Council Leaders, who are all warlocks, combine their powers to sink the continent of Thaniria. The Isles of Thaniria and the Isles of Aranelous are formed Barthizan's armies flee over the Spur, back into Lithua. Many men and giants drown. The Houses of men begin to squabble amongst themselves as the powers of the warlocks killed them all, leaving the Houses of Lithua without leaders. The Wyrms feel the shockwaves of the sinking of Thaniria from the ocean and begin to converge on Anatamor. They prepare for an invasion under the leadership of three Great Serpents known as the Shadow Snakes. * Barthizan unites all of men under his banner and prepares them for the invasion. The Lithuan War ends. 1041 AR * The Serpent Invasion begins. All of Anatamor unite to fight against the Wyrms. The casualties are heavy but Anatamor is victorious. The men unite the realm under the leadership of Barthizan as the Holy Empire of Free Peoples. Barthizan discovers an egg from one of the Shadow Snakes. They set about rebuilding the land in a new era of peace...